lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Policy/Administration
'II.' Administration : A. User Rights :: 1. Administrator :::a. The title of administrator will only be given to those that request user rights here and are voted in by the existing admins. The community does not have a say in who becomes administrator, for the sole purpose of avoiding rigged votes by friends for poor candidates, and similar situations. :::b. Candidates for administration will be voted in by a private discussion between administrators. They will take into account the quality of the candidate's edits along with their record of activity. :::c. Users must have at least two-hundred and fifty (250) mainspace edits to qualify. (see ) :::d. Any administrator inactive without notice for two months or longer will be deemed inactive on the administration page. :::e. If any user believes that a given administrator should have their rights removed, they should state their reason on another administrator's talk page. If another administrator is not available, it should be discussed by the rest of the community at the forums and brought to Wikia if agreed on by the community. :::f. Candidates must have never gotten a class two warning to qualify. :: 2. Rollback :::a. The title of rollback should only be awarded to the most active of users with good editing records. These users must have never gotten a class two warning. :::b. Rollback rights and AVRU membership are one and the same. Chat moderator rights have also been consolidated into AVRU membership. :::c. Users can either apply for AVRU membership on the Request User Rights page, or be asked by an existing admin. :::d. Rollback users are in charge of using the , , , and templates. They are to be distributed on the violator's talk page according to the severity of the offense, which will be determined by the AVRU (A'nti-'''V'andalism 'R'ollback 'U'nit) member. :::'''e. Members of the rollback group do not have to be administrators, and vice versa. :: 3. Bureaucrat :::a. When the last active bureaucrat is about to leave the wiki permanently, administrators and AVRU members will all vote for someone else to become bureaucrat, just to have the layout rights and the likes of. :::b. If the above circumstance ever happens and administrators and AVRU members have to vote, administrators and AVRU members cannot vote for themselves. :::c. The voting will last until all active admins and AVRU members have voted, using the guidelines explained below. :::d. Unless the last active bureaucrat is leaving permanently or going inactive for long periods of time, there isn't really any need to have more than one bureaucrat. : B. Punishment and Disciplining of Users ::* The templates are to be used at all times. ::* Rollback users will do this, as described above. ::* No user will get a "pep talk" about their actions, they will merely be set straight if they have violated these guidelines. Each user is in complete control of their actions, however, and will be held accountable for violations.Category:Policy__NOWYSIWYG__